12 children ages 8-17 years with well controlled C-peptide negative IDDM will be studied to compare glycemic effects of sucr-free (Suc-Free, 2% kcal as sucr) and sucr-containing (Suc-Con, 10% sucrose) breakfast and mid-morning snack when fasting gluc concentrations are between 80-90mg/dl.